Vital Tendencies
by Scrap Metal Skeleton
Summary: Nami is captured by a lecherous gang of pirates, and Luffy goes to save her. But when a cyclone hits and they get stranded on a deserted island, they learn some things about each other and themselves. LUNA TO BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**I have a bad habit of starting another fic when I have 1 or more in process. In reality I have 5 I'm working on at the same time. Two of them are still just too short to post.**

She sighed as she looked at the total. 5050 beli. _Only 5050 beli_. If they didn't come across some money soon, they be broke and in trouble. Managing their spending was hard work, especially with a certain rubber-headed idiot devouring all of their food and with it their treasury. Sitting back in her chair and putting her hand over her eyes, she let out another long sigh. Maybe she had just calculated wrong. She had given money to Sanji, Chopper, Usopp and Franky. Food, medical supplies, and materials to repair the ship. She subtracted that from their previous total and counted the money in front of her.

4970 beli.

"Dammit!" she cursed, somewhat wishing she had not recalculated. They had even less than what she thought. "Maybe they have a casino here. I could win some easy money." She collected the money, folded it and put it in her purse then walked out the door and onto the deck.

"Robin! I'm going out!" she yelled in no particular direction, knowing the older woman would hear her from anywhere on the ship. She hopped off the ship and landed on the boardwalk.

There were only two towns on this tiny island. A poor fishing village with no striking features on one side and even poorer slums on the other. Her hopes of winning money slowly dwindled as she walked through the market.

"This is hopeless…" she slouched in defeat.

"Is there something I can help you with miss? You look distressed," a young man said as he approached her. He was dressed in a satin suit, and had his black hair neatly combed back. He looked at her with a kind, gentle smile. One arm was behind his back and the other in front had his jacket folded over it. She was instantly reminded of Sanji, save for the lack of swooning and perverted expression.

"Actually, yes. Do you know if there is a casino on this island?"

"Looking to find some quick cash, my dear?"

They began to walk together.

"You can say that," she smiled politely, not wanting to give any more information.

"Hmm," she put his hand on his chin, "Well, on this side of the island, there is only market places and bars. No casinos. But on the other side, there is."

"In the slums?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Well, the reason why they're slums is because of the casino. The people spend and lose all their money there. I happen to work there as a barkeep. I'd be happy to show you around."

 _If no one ever wins, why would i want to play there?_ She thought to herself.

"Well, I dunno. I-"

"NAMI!"

She flinched at the sudden yell and rolled her eyes as her captain bounded into her sight. Crashing over someone's barrel of fish on the way, with a quick 'sorry.'

"Nami! Can I have some money?! There's this really cool thing that Usopp and I found! If you pull on a string it flies into the air! It's super cool!" he failed is arms around as he described the object or amazement.

"Luffy. I told you before. We can't afford to buy useless things."

"But Namiiiiii! It's not useless! It flies!" he whined, trying to express the toy's importance.

"Luffy. No," she said repeated, shortly. _The only way to deal with him is to be stern._

He opened his mouth to protest again but stopped when he finally noticed the man, "Eh? Who're you?"

"Oh, forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Richard," he said bowing, more to Nami than to Luffy.

"Hey, you kinda look like Sanji! Are you a pervert as well?" he asked blankly, poking at the buttons of the man's jacket.

Richard's face reddened and hand swatted Luffy's hand away, stumbling over his words for a response.

"Luffy…" she threw her hand over her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine…" he said with a tone of annoyance in his voice, before smoothing out the front of his jacket and composing himself once more.

"Hey Nami! How come the others got money! I want some too!"

Dammit. She had hoped he had forgotten.

"They all need to buy supplies for the ship. Necessities, Luffy."

"But Nami! It's really cool! If you come and see it you'd know!"

"Luffy! No! We're in a bit of trouble here! I'm not giving you any money! Okay?! Now go find Zoro! I'm sure he's gotten himself lost by now. We're leaving in a few hours."

"Fine," he pouted, beginning to sulk off in a random direction.

The man shot him a face of disgust that went unnoticed by the both of them.

He coughed, "Now, my dear," he held out is hand, "shall I show you to the casino?"

She nodded and awkwardly placed her hand in his. A wave of uneasiness followed in the contact. Her other hand went to her side, her fingers lightly brushed her Climatact. He might be truthful. If he wasn't, she'd be ready.

Something stopped him and Luffy found himself looking back at the two who slowly walked toward the edge of town. After a moment, he just shrugged it off and ran around the town, screaming for his, most likely lost, crewmate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't really know what to expect when they finally reached the village, but she definitely didn't expect to find such a large sparkling casino, just as the man had promised.

"See?" he gestured with one arm.

"Wow, I'm impressed," she again smiled politely to him.

"You didn't think I was lying did you?" he smiled.

"Well, I-"

"Allow me," he said hurrying up to the door and opening it her for her.

"Oh, um thank you," she awkwardly entered the building. She gave a subtle glance at the door as it closed behind her. She felt his arm snake around her shoulder as he led her in. She gave a slight shiver at his touch. He took note of this and gripped her skin tighter.

"What shall I show you first?" he smiled down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**luna: *blushes* Aw, thanks for that! I'm happy you like my work!**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Dang it. I really wanted to get that flying thing. Eh? What was I doing?" he stopped and put his hand on his chin, "Oh right! Looking for Zoro!" He then took off in a random direction, "ZOROOOOOOO!?"

He'd knew he'd probably circled the small town at least ten times before and still could not locate his lost nakama, "Damn, Zoro's getting good at this! OI! ZORO!?" he screamed in the middle of the market place causing the people there to jump and stare at him.

 _Luffy!_

"Eh?" he turned and scanned the area, "Did someone call me?"

He was met with confused stares and whispers of insanity. He walked up to one of the vendors; people near him backed away.

"Oi, do you know what time it is?"

The woman still had a shocked look plastered across her face, "Oh, um," she glanced down at her watch, "It's about 17:00."

"EH! IT'S THAT LATE!?" he yelled in shock, remembering Nami had told them all to be back on the Merry by 15:30.

 _Luffy!_

He turned his head to the side, "HEY! Who the hell keeps calling me?"he yelled, annoyed, into the crowd.

"I-I didn't hear anything," the woman looked slightly afraid.

Luffy looked toward where Nami and the suit-guy had left towards with a frown. He had a bad feeling that he couldn't ignore.

"Thanks! Old man!" he said waving as he dashed in that direction.

"Damn psycho…" the woman muttered as she watched the boy run off into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of running:

"Uh," he panted, "Maybe I should have asked for directions." He looked down from the cliff he had found himself on, "Am I even on the same island?" he said looking over the edge. "Ah! I can see the other town from here!" He looked closer, squinting his eyes, "Woah! That's one shiny house!" he sat back and thought until his face turned red, "Nami really likes treasure, which is gold and shiny, so she probably went there because it looks like money!"

"Yosh!" he stated as he stood up and grabbed the edge of a rock and pulled himself back, "Gomu gomu no…" he adjusted himself for the building, "ROCKET!" he yelled as he shot himself across the remainder of the island.

…

"What on Earth in that sound?"

"NAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!?"

"Look out!"

There was a mix of screams and crashes as Luffy crashed into the side of the building, breaking through the wall and bouncing out the front door.

"Ah!" he looked surprised, "I made it."

There were whispers all around him, concerned and confused civilians simply stared at him from across the street.

"…he just fell from the sky!"

"…is he a monster?"

He stood up, silencing them all, hiding his eyes with his hat.

After a long pause, he put his arms at his sides and bowed, "Sorry."

"You're apologizing!" they screamed.

He then turned around and looked over the building before running into the front doors, "NAMI!?" OI! YOU HERE?! HOW'D YOU CALL ME LIKE THAT?!"

"Woah! There's nothing here!" he said in surprise.

The room was almost completely empty save for a few boxes and trash that littered the floor in random areas. A dim light swung slightly in the middle of the large room. A large hole was in the ceiling, debris and dust still fell from it. He walked further into the room.

"Of course, there's nothing here," a voice spoke from one of the dark corners.

He jumped and immediately took a battle stance, "Oi! Show yourself! Where's Nami!?"

A man stepped into the light, "I don't know what yer talkin' about, but this casino hasn't been in business since Roger died."

"Eh? Why? Who're you?"

"The island used to be a territory of a famous pirate named Samuel "The Bull" Whithers. He was killed and this once rich island became a constant plunderin' ground for pirates and thieves. This is all that's left. Ah'm the owner…or Ah used to be. Now it's just a hide out for a band of no-good pirates," he spat onto the ground in disgust. He looked up at Luffy, who only gave him a blank stare, "Ah know yer face. You're a pirate too, aren't ya? Well there's nothin' left here! Leave ya scum of the sea!" He pulled a pistol out and pressed the barrel oin between the boy's eyes.

Luffy glanced at the barrel of the gun without worry and then looked back at the man, "I'm looking for one of my nakama. I thought she'd come here since she love money."

"As ya can see, there's no one here but you and me! Now get out before Ah blow yer brains out the otha side of yer head!"

Luffy blinked and then turned to walk out the door, stopping just before he got under the doorframe, "I'm sorry about the ceiling; I don't have any money to fix it," he then continued to walk toward the exit.

"Wait."

He stopped.

"Pirates…they've taken everythin' from me. This casino…it was, _it is_ ma treasure," he paused and lowered his pitol, "This nakama of yers, she must mean a lot to ya."

"..."

"Right, well. Don't worry about the ceilin'. If ya save yer friend then that will be enough payment. A girl got brought in here a few hours ago, orange hair and a tattoo on her shoulder, and she left with them pirates. I think they said they was headed for the port."

"That's Nami!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

"The port is straight across town thata way," he pointed, "Ya can cut through the buildin's if ya go straight."

"Gotchya! Thanks old man!" he grinned.

"Argh! SHUT UP and git outta here!" he raised his pistol and shot in Luffys direction, who dodged in panic and ran out the door, "Don't let those bastards steal anymore treasures, ya hear me, punk!?" the man yelled as her watched Luffy run across the street and into the alleyway. He shook his head and smiled, "Youngins."

XXXXX

"The port. The port. The port. The-ah, there it is!" he skidded to a halt on the boardwalk. Off in the distance, a ship sailed. He took a closer look. A black flag fluttered at the top of it's mast, "That one, eh?" he frowned, "It's too far to use my gomu gomu no rocket. I'd just fall into the sea. And the Merry is the other side of the island!" he held his palms on the side of his head, "Dammit! What do I do? What do I do?" The ship was a mere speck on the horizon now. He looked around fanatically for a way to follow when his eyes fell on a small boat docked near him. An elderly man sat in it tying a fishing net together.

"Oi! Old man! Can you take me to that ship out there?!"

"Eh?" the man looked up at him, cupping his ear in his hand, "What was that son? I can't hear well."

"The ship over there! I need to get to it!"

"You want to go fishing? I was about to head out to go fishing?"

"Eh? I need your help to get over to that ship!"

"Alright you can come," he handed Luffy the oars, "So nice of young folk to offer their help."

Luffy looked at the oars in his hands and jumped on the boat, "Hold on old guy!" he said as he put one of the oars into the water and twisted his arm up, creating a makeshift motor. They immediately rocketed off after the ship.

"Oh my! You younglings have so much energy!" the old man said while holding on to the ship.

"Yosh! I'll be there in no time! HOLD ON NAMI!"


End file.
